eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
3 Albert Square
No.3 Albert Square is a house that got slowly converted into three flats in 1986 by the owner Tony Carpenter; 3A Albert Square, 3B Albert Square and 3C Albert Square. History In 1985, 3 Albert Square is owned by builder Tony Carpenter. It is unclear how long he had owned the house for, but he had a mortgage for both it and the family home in which his seperated wife and children live, implying he had bought No. 3 recently as accomodation for himself as part of the seperation and upcoming divorce. The whole property is in a near derelict condition and Tony initially lives in his van (parked outside the house) for a short while until he makes the basement habitable. He slowly renovates each room over the course of 1985-1986 during slack periods from his full-time building work, and eventually splits the house into three flats, selling them off one by one. Colin Russell is the first owner of the converted top floor flat, 3A. He offers £1,000 above Tony Carpenter's asking price, gazumping Naima Jeffery who was also keen to buy it. In July 1987 Darren Roberts along with his son Junior and young daughter, Aisha manages to persuade his sister Carmel Jackson to allow him and his children to move in with her at number 3B Albert Square. When Colin moved out of 3A in 1989 he left the flat vacant but under Dot's care. On 2 January 1990 Rod Norman and his girlfriend Hazel (1989) began squatting in the flat using a key 'borrowed' from Dot. David Wicks then moved in to this property for a short while. Also during 1989 the basement flat (3C) was lived in by Kathy Beale, who had recently moved in after she has split of with her husband Pete. Beppe di Marco was the next occupant. The flat was left empty for a while, later Ricky Butcher moved in with his ex-wife Sam Mitchell as a flatmate, she was later replaced by Gus Smith. Ricky and Gus moved out leaving the flat vacant until the Ferreira family moved in Adi, Ash & Ronny. The Ferreira family has been forced to leave 55 Victoria Road. They three managed to squeeze themselves into the middle floor of the property. The three brothers have also took on another flatmates Adi's friend Sasha Perkins along with her pet snake Lionel. When the Ferreira's sister Kareena returned home from working abroad as a holiday rep, everyone one felt too cramped in, so decided to rent the upstairs flat as well as the middle. Adi, Ash , Ronny, Kareena & Tariq Larousi were forced to leave the square by Johnny Allen. Garry Hobbs and Minty Peterson then moved into the flat with Garry inviting Naomi Julien to become their new flat mate. Sonia later had a relationship with Naomi and also moved into the flat, after leaving her husband Martin Fowler. Later Garry disapproved of Minty's friendship to SJ (Sarah-Jane) Fletcher, which ultimately led to Minty moving out. In E20 Series 3, 2011 Ava Bourne, Donnie Lester and Faith Olubunmi squatted in this flat, when they were arrested. They returned to 3 Albert Square and discovered it had been turned into a youth hostel (care home), they lived there with Richard Vance (Care worker). Richard was later arrested for sexual assault charges against Ava. Teresa moves in and takes over as the care worker. Donnie Lester is later arrested for GBH on Talia but is covering for his sister Riley Lester. Its unknown what has happened to the care home. In 2014 LB Lettings were trying to sell 3 Albert Square, a promotional picture appeared on their website, however, following Lucy Beale's untimely death, Lauren Branning shuts down LB Lettings. In the episode dated 22 May 2015, Alfie Moon gives Stacey Branning the keys to 3C and tell her he has paid for the rent for a year. Stacey then invites Martin Fowler to live her as friends. Then they become a couple and she gets pregnant and then there son Arthur comes to live with them. Stacey then later invited her brother Kyle Slater to come and live with them. Residents Current 3A *Unknown occupants or empty. 3B *Unknown occupants or empty. 3C *Empty Past 3 *Tony Carpenter (1985-1986) 3A *Colin Russell (1986-1989) *Rod Norman (1990) *Hazel (1990) 3B *Carmel Jackson (1987-1989) *Darren Roberts (1987-1989) *Junior Roberts (1987-1989) *Aisha Roberts (1987-1989) 3C *Kathy Beale (1989) *Andy Flynn (2016) *Stacey Branning (2015-2016) *Lily Branning (2015-2016) *Martin Fowler (2015-2016) *Arthur Brian Fowler (2015-2016) *Kyle Slater (2016) *Belinda Peacock (2016) *Bex Fowler (2016) Gallery Exterior 3 Albert Square Exterior (23 April 1985).jpg|3 Albert Square (23 April 1985) 3 Albert Square 25-Dec-1986.png|3 Albert Square (25 December 1986) Easties_no_3_albie_sq.png|3 Albert Square 3 Albert Square Door_(2011).jpg|3 Albert Square Door (2011) 3 Albert Square Door 2 (2011).jpg|3 Albert Square Door 2 (2011) No.3 albert square.jpg|3 Albert Square (2012) 3 Albert Square.jpg|3 Albert Square Door 3 Albert Square (2015).jpg|3 Albert Square (2015) 3 Albert Square Grey Door 2015.jpg|3 Albert Square with a painted grey door 3 Albert Square (2016).jpg|3 Albert Square (2016) 3 Albert Square 3_Albert_Square_Refurbishment_(25_April_1985).jpg|Refurbishment (25 April 1985) 3 Albert Square Squat (2011).jpg|Squat (2011) 3_Albert Square Squat 2 (2011).jpg|Squat (2011) 3 Albert_Square Squat 3 (2011).jpg|Squat (2011) 3 Albert Square (Care home) 3 Albert Square Ava's Bedroom (2011).jpg|Ava's Bedroom (2011) 3 Albert Square Donnie's Bedroom (2011).jpg|Donnie's Bedroom (2011) 3 Albert Square Faith's Bedroom (2011).jpg|Faith's Bedroom (2011) 3 Albert Square Bathroom (2011).jpg|Bathroom (2011) 3 Albert Square Kitchen (2011).jpg|Kitchen (2011) 3 Albert Square Backdoor (2011).jpg|Backdoor (2011) 3 Albert Square Rota (2011).jpg|Cleaning Rota (2011) 3 Albert Square Hall (2011).jpg|Hallway (2011) 3 Albert Square Living Room (2011).jpg|Living Room (2011) 3 Albert Square Living Room 2 (2011).jpg|Living Room (2011) 3 Albert Square Richard's Office (2011).jpg|3 Albert Square Richard's Office (2011) 3 Albert Square CCTV (2011).jpg|CCTV (2011) 3 Albert Square CCTV 2 (2011).jpg|3 Albert Square CCTV (2011) 3 Albert Square CCTV 3 (2011).jpg|3 Albert Square CCTV (2011) 3_Albert_Square_CCTV_4_(2011).png|3 Albert Square CCTV (2011) Interior House 3 Albert Square (9 April 1985).jpg|3 Albert Square (9 April 1985) 3 Albert Square 2 (9 April 1985).jpg|3 Albert Square (9 April 1985) 3A 3C Albert Square (25 December 1986 - Part 1).jpg|Colin's Living Room (25 December 1986) 3A Albert Square - Living Room (3 April 1990).png|Ian and Cindy's Living Room Mk1 (3 April 1990) 3A Albert Square - Living Room (10 April 1990).png|Ian and Cindy's Living Room Mk2 (10 April 1990) Garry and Minty's Living Room.jpg|Garry and Minty's Living Room Garry and Minty's Table.jpg|Garry and Minty's Table Garry and Minty's Dining Room.jpg|Garry and Minty's Dining Room Garry and Minty's Kitchen.jpg|Garry and Minty's Kitchen Naomi's Room.jpg|Naomi's Room 3B Ricky and Gus's Living Room.jpg|Ricky and Gus's Living Room Ricky and Gus's Dining Room.jpg|Ricky and Gus's Dining Room 3C Ferreiras Living Room.jpg|Ferreiras Living Room Ferreiras Dining Room.jpg|Ferreiras Dining Room Ferreiras Kitchen.jpg|Ferreiras Kitchen 3C_Albert_Square_Hallway_and_door_(2015).jpg|Hallway and door (2015) 3C_Albert_Square_Kitchen_(2015).jpg|Kitchen (2015) 3C_Albert_Square_Kitchen_2_(2015).jpg|Kitchen (2015) 3C Albert Square 1.png|Martin and Stacey have a drink in the kitchen(2015) 3C Albert Square 2.png|Kush and Shabnam in the kitchen (2015) 3C Albert Square 3.png|Stacey inside her bedroom, as seen from the hallway (2015) 3C Albert Square 4.png|Martin in the hallway (2015) 3C Albert Square 5.png|Martin's Bedroom (2015) 3C Albert Square Stacey's Bedroom (2015).jpg|Stacey's Bedroom (2015) Stacey Branning Hospital Letter (2015).jpg|Stacey Branning Hospital Letter (2015) 3C Albert Square Stacey and Martins Bedroom (2015).jpg|3C Albert Square Stacey and Martins Bedroom (2015) 3C Albert Square Kyle Slater's Bedroom (29 April 2016).jpg|3C Albert Square Kyle Slater's Bedroom (29 April 2016) Miscellaneous LB_Lettings_Website.jpg|LB Letting website (2014) Martin Fowler Letter 3C Albert Square (22 February 2016).jpg|Martin Fowler Letter (2016) Category:Walford Category:Places in Walford Category:Albert Square Buildings Category:Residential Buildings